In circuit arrangements comprising electroacoustic components, the use of integrated coils is often necessary in order to achieve the requirements made with regard to adaptation, bandwidth, selection and isolation. In this case, inductive couplings arise between the coils and between coils and conductors on a chip, which influence the selection and isolation in other signal paths or frequency ranges.
Various possibilities for reducing these inductive couplings or influencing them in a desired manner are known from U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0254639 A1, WO Publication No. 2011/092879 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,430 B2.